There's Always an Antidote
by LiquidLash
Summary: Series of random Janto drabbles or bits of fluff posted whenever I write them. Twenty second, Thief: Ianto wakes up and something is ever so slightly off. Jack's on hand to... er... Screw it, this has no plot! Enjoy.
1. Kissing the Rain

**Author note:** So, yeah, I get a lot of random Jack and Ianto fluff ideas and I thought I might just throw them all in here... the name of the collection was inspired by That Scene in CofE, so, er, yeah...

Enjoy! Oh, and if you've never heard Yiruma's song _Kiss The Rain_ then go do so, it's beautiful and haunting.

**Disclaimer:** If Jack Harkness or Ianto Jones belonged to me I would give them cookies and hugs for as long as they both lived and loved. Which would be forever. Nyer, RTD. Nyer.

* * *

**Kissing The Rain**

Jack Harkness turned his attention away from the bustling, sun spotted Cardiff, currently enjoying a bout of summer rain, to watch an umbrella appear in the gap of the roof hatch. He smirked as Ianto recoiled from the water that splashed his immaculate suit.

"Jack!" Ianto shouted. "You're getting soaked, get your stupid arse over here!"

"What if I don't want to?" Jack shouted back.

"What?"

"What?"

"Come out, it's lovely!"

Shaking his head, Ianto picked his way over the slippery roof. "You, sir, are a twit."

"What's wrong with the rain?"

"What's _right_ with the rain?" Ianto returned.

"Aren't you Welsh?" Jack said. "You're meant to like the rain."

"No, being Welsh just means newfound depths of loathing toward it."

Jack chuckled, running a hand through his wet hair. The action flicked water into Ianto's face and Jack had to laugh again at the repulsed expression Ianto pulled.

"That is not funny, Jack."

"You need to loosen up!" And to prove his point, Jack whisked Ianto's umbrella out of his hands and threw it over the side of the roof, returning to Ianto's glare with a smug smile. The umbrella fell and nearly stabbed an innocent passer-by, but that's beside the point. Jack was having fun.

"The cost of that is coming out of your salary, you realise."

"I don't _care_, Yan!" Jack announced. "I'm living in the moment!" Jack reached out, ensnaring Ianto's hands in his and spinning him round. Ianto emitted a faint squeak as his feet slipped on the wet roof. "Share it with me?"

In the face of Jack's shameless pleading (who would have thought he could pout like that?) Ianto had no hope. He relaxed in Jack's grip, giving in. "Fine. Fine, I'll share your damned soggy moment, but if we catch pneumonia I'm blaming you."

"You mean if _you_ catch pneumonia and I get to nurse you at your sickbed? You'll kill me then?"

Ianto looked across at Jack, blinking the rain from his eyes. "Are you saying you have a nurse outfit?"

"No..."

"But you want one?"

Jack stuck his hands in his pockets. "Maybe..." he mumbled.

Ianto sighed, making Jack look up.

"Was that a yes?"

"No."

"Was that a no?"

Ianto's lips twitched. "No."

Jack reclaimed Ianto's hands, pulling the younger man close. "Good."

Slowly they revolved, water seeping through their clothes, dancing to a beat only Jack knew. After a while, Jack stepped backward and spun Ianto around as he laughed and protested.

"I'll fall!"

"Then I'll catch you," Jack said, patiently. "Don't be a coward!"

"What's this then?" Ianto asked as Jack swept them in circles.

"It's meant to be a waltz..."

Ianto looked at their shuffling feet then back up to Jack's face. "Really?"

"_Meant_ to be, _meant_ to be," Jack backtracked. "These kind of dances weren't exactly designed for roofs, you know."

Jack spun him again. "Then you should make a new one."

"A new dance?"

"Yeah, why not!" Ianto ducked under Jack's arms to appear behind the older man. Then he jumped on Jack's back. "Live in the moment," Ianto whispered against Jack's ear.

"Live in the moment," Jack agreed, a little breathless. "Yes please."


	2. As a Bee

**Author note:** Just got back from weekend at Galadriel1010's, had so much fun and so many plot ideas, I nearly filled my flipping notebook! So, yeah, this is just a little bit of fluff that got written whilst over there. Dedicated to Galadriel1010 for being such a sweetheart.

* * *

**As a Bee**

Jack's voice flared over the comm. system, sugar sweet honey and persuasion dripping from each syllable.

"Ianto. Come to bed."

Down in the Archives, surrounded by dust and manila, Ianto quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm busy, Jack," he said.

"No you're not. Net yet."

Jack heard Ianto sigh and say, "You asked me to do this, if you remember."

"I remember," said Jack. "Now I'm asking you to do me." Jack couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, waiting for Ianto's response, imagining the expression Ianto would pull.

"Where's Gwen?"

That sounded promising. "She left."

"Jamaica?"

"No, she went of her own accord." Jack paused. "That was terrible," he said eventually.

"It really was."

"I should punish you for that."

"Punishment later," said Ianto. "Archives now."

Jack grinned. "I hold you to that."

"Oh, will you indeed?"

"And a lot of other things."

Ianto reflected it probably shouldn't be possible to leer over the comm. and he chuckled before disconnecting.

Back in his office, Jack plotted.


	3. Electrickery

**Author note:** I was doing some housework, had an idea and rushed to my computer. Enjoy!

* * *

**Electrickery**

The vacuum cleaner droned onward. Its unsteady, clicking whirr was giving Ianto a headache, but last night's mess had to be cleaned up, that was his job...

Ianto hated the aliens that turned to dust. The damned stuff got everywhere.

The Hoover chuntered to itself in a series of rattling coughs, and then stopped working, sending out a plume of grit that landed ever-so-perfectly on Ianto's previously clean suit.

Blasted machine. He swore and gave it a kick.

"If we need a new one, just say the word." Jack's voice drifted across interview room. "I'm sure Queen and Country wouldn't begrudge us that much."

"Ah," said Ianto, still vacuuming, having to speak louder over the unhealthy sounding drone, "but we're in Cardiff, Jack. If we ask for a new Hoover, they'll be surprised we've discovered electricity."

"True." There was a pause. "Turn that off, will you, Yan?"

"Almost finished!"

"What?"

"I said—"

The vacuum cleaner exploded.

In the grit and dust filled silence afterward, Ianto said, "Jack. We need a new Hoover."

Jack just spluttered.


	4. Master Playlist

**Author note:** Woke up with it going round my head. Stupid song. On another note, watching all of season three of Doctor Who with Rach/Galadriel1010 was _fun_.

* * *

**Master Playlist**

Ianto walked into the Tourist Office humming. It was a catchy tune: he'd heard it the other day and it just would not leave his head now.

Catchy tunes were like playing The Game. You had to share.

So, upon coming through the cogwheel and seeing no sight of Gwen and only Jack's silhouette inside his office, Ianto changed from hum to softly singing.

"I can't decide—"

Ianto saw Jack's head shoot up and look around. Ianto walked closer to the office with its shut doors.

"—whether you should live or die—"

Jack stood behind his desk.

"—though you'd probably go to heaven—"

One door opened. Jack stared out.

"—please don't hang your head and cry..." Ianto trailed off. "Jack, are you alright?"

Jack tried to compose his features, but the panic in his eyes still flared deep within. "Fine," said Jack, trying to be brazen. "It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Not that song. Please?"


	5. Dawn

**Author note:** I watched the sunrise today, and this got plotted on the bus not long after. I'd love to know what you think of it.

* * *

**Dawn**

A breeze blew inward across Cardiff Bay. It lapped at the waves, blowing surf onto the walkways. It lifted last night's litter, scattering dried cigarette butts and empty crisp packets over the flagstones. It spun around on itself and headed back towards the water, coming to rest in the gelled tips of Ianto Jones's hair. A hand landed on Ianto's shoulder and he looked up along the grey-sleeved arm.

"Hey," said Jack, voice soft and fuzzy with sleep.

Ianto said, "Hey." Jack sat down, leaning against Ianto on the bench, and yawned. "Go back to bed, Jack."

"I'm fine," the older man protested, mouth slack.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Jack gave the shoulder he was leaning on a small, affectionate punch. Ianto kissed his head in return.

"Gwen?" he asked.

"Crashed out," Jack told him. "It was a long night."

"It was," said Ianto. "That it was."

Jack raised his head a little, appraising him. "Did _you_ get any sleep? I don't remember anyone beside me."

"Sorry, couldn't quite seem to drift off. I came out here to think."

"You do that a lot."

"Very observant, Jack."

"Why thank you." Jack nuzzled into the crook of Ianto's neck. "Do I get a reward?"

"Mm?"

"I said, do I get a reward?"

Ianto deliberated and said, "I'll think about it."

Jack laughed. The sound reverberated along Ianto's collar bone and down his spine. He shivered.

"Cold?"

"Leetle bit."

Jack took off his coat and draped it over the both of them.

"Better?"

"Much."

They watched the sunrise in silence for a while.

"How many have you seen, Jack?"

Jack considered this as Ianto's fingers splayed through his hair, catching and tangling the sleep fuzzed hair.

"A few."

Ianto's voice became soft. "Do they start to look the same?"

"Nope."

"I'm glad."

"Me too." The pink in the sky began to dissipate and Jack said, "Got a thing for double meanings, haven't you?"

Ianto pressed another kiss to Jack's head.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Jack.

Ianto made a 'mmm' noise in the back of his throat and then yawned. Jack switched their positions so that Ianto rested under his arm and the younger man made another 'mmm' noise, nestling closer, cocooned between Jack and the coat. The gentle sound of snoring soon began, and Jack looked down to see Ianto's closed eyes and parted lips. He looked so calm, so peaceful.

Jack wrapped his other arm around him, holding Ianto tight against the chill and whatever else the world or universe at large might throw at them.

The breeze ruffled Jack's hair then blew away, over and across the water to taste the last of the sunrise.

"They're all beautiful," Jack said softly. The breeze couldn't help but agree.


	6. Scribbled

**Scribbled**

"Jack, what's this?"

Jack leant over Ianto's shoulder at the faded page, and he chuckled. "It's a bit of random nothingness. Throw it away."

"But what does it say?"

"My handwriting that bad?"

Ianto spun on the chair, surprised to find Jack so close and that his eyes were suddenly level with Jack's shirt buttons. "You know it isn't in English," he told Jack's braces. "What does it mean?"

"What makes you think it means anything?"

"Jack."

Jack knelt by Ianto's desk. He folded his arms on the edge and rested his head on them, blinking innocently at Ianto. "What?" he said.

"Tell me what it means."

Jack cleared his throat and Ianto shifted the piece of aged paper, splattered with ink and decades old graffiti, in front of him so he could read it. Jack fixed his eyes on Ianto's and said, "All the stars that shine; the winds you cannot tether. I'll take your hand in mine, and we can run forever."

Ianto's head tilted. "Who was it for?"

"No one," said Jack. "Everyone. Anyone?"

Ianto folded his arms next to Jack's, and Jack nudged his shoulder.

Jack asked, "Do you like it?"

"Yes."

"Then it's for you."

* * *

**Author note:** I've had the line 'I can run forever' going through my head for days now, and last night turned it into the little ditty thing Jack reads out. *shrug* Whaddayareckon?


	7. Insomnia

**Author note:** I'm sorry nothing's been updated in a while, guys, but LiquidLash has been busy with her NaNoWriMo, _And Then Some_! I'm over 10,000 words! And so, to celebrate, I offer up this teeny, tiny drabble for your amusement and (hopefully) reviews. (and I know drabbles are technically 100 words, but I don't know what else to call these XD)

* * *

**Insomnia**

"What are you doing?"

Ianto's head came around, startled, and he nearly dropped the pen he was holding. "I thought you were asleep," he told Jack.

"I was," said Jack. "But you weren't."

"You could tell?"

"I can always tell. Come back to bed?"

"Not just yet, Jack," said Ianto. "I want to finish this."

Jack sat up, the bed sheet falling to his hips. Ianto felt his mouth go dry and he forced himself to turn back to the diary. He heard Jack get out of the bed and pad across the short distance of carpet toward him.

"Can I see?" Jack indicated the journal, and Ianto had to resist the urge to a) clasp the bound book to his chest and b) turn around and gawp.

He turned around with the diary safely ensconsed in his lap and he forced his eyes to meet Jack's, looking nowhere else. Noticing this, Jack closed the space between them with a small flick of his hips. Ianto gulped.

"Can I see," Jack repeated.

Ianto looked down at the open journal, scanned the page for anything incriminatory (e.g. thoughts on measurements – he'd learned his lesson there) and said, "Sure."

Jack picked the diary up, making sure to lightly scratch the top of Ianto's thighs in the process, relishing the shudder Ianto gave in return, and he looked at the page.

_Couldn't sleep again. Feels like I'm wasting time. Always wasting time. Every second away from him is a second lost, wasted, gone..._

_He's smiling in his sleep again. He looks so peaceful. It's a welcome releif. Crap, relief. (I could never spell that right.)_

_Oh, Jack..._

_I know you're looking at this, you nosey bastard. _

Jack laughed, and Ianto offered him a small, reserved smile. "Come share my peace?" said Jack after a rather gooey moment.

Ianto finally fell asleep cradled in Jack's arms. Jack watched him and waited. When he saw the younger man smile a soft, blissed out smile, his eyes flickering behind lavender lids, Jack knew it was safe for him to fall asleep too.


	8. Falling Slowly

**Author note:** I'm in a melancholy kind of mood today, can you tell? I'm not sure if I'll finish chapter seven of my Jack/John story _And Then Some_ tonight, but I feel like posting _something_ so this is it :) Reviews?

**Falling Slowly**

Each breath rasped and gurgled out of his throat, and Jack knew the end wasn't far off. Just another death, he told himself.

_Just another death_.

There had been too many of them. Too many and too fast and too strong, and he'd fallen.

He was broken inside, far too broken to be fixed, and didn't Jack just know it.

A walk in the park, that's all he'd been after. Honest. And now he was broken inside and his lifeblood was slowly draining into the ground below. He couldn't move; the weevils had broken him.

No feeling in his legs, too much in his heart.

A leaf fell off the tree above him and fluttered to the ground, its orange-gold hue catching in the light, blinding him. The leaf landed by Jack's head, and he stared at it.

_"You can't prefer autumn."_

_"I do."_

_"But it's soggy! You trail mulch everywhere!"_

_"It's beautiful. It's bittersweet."_

Jack knew what Ianto had meant, now. All those dropped leaves, the trees curling in on themselves, hiding from the cold. The end of a bright and brilliant summer.

A wracking shudder rippled through Jack's limp body. There was no one around to discover him, not in this section of the park, so this moment was his and his alone.

Jack's perfect epiphany.

More leaves fell down, and the brown and gold scraps scattered around him, blown by a gentle breeze.

Perfect.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It's the end of something, yes. But it's also the beginning, or at least the promise of one."_

_"When did you get so poetic?"_

_"I've always been poetic, Jack. Open your eyes some more. See me."_

Jack's eyes widened as everything around him – the colours, the sights, the sounds – everything brightened, humming with an insistent brilliance. As if the entire world was saying, "Look at me! Look at me!"

And Jack was looking.

_"Ianto."_

_"Jack?"_

_"I see you, okay? I see you. More than anyone."_

_"I know, Jack."_

The brilliance and the dazzle faded, and the darkness started to take hold of Jack's mind once again. Dimly he was aware of hands clutching at his broken body, a voice speaking in soft, candid whispers.

_"I don't think you do, Yan."_

_"Jack."_

_"You're perfect."_

_"Jack..."_

"Jack," said Ianto as he clutched at the older man. "Jack, stay with me now. Stay with me."

"Ianto," rasped Jack. "Yan-toe..."

Ianto shushed him, stroking his bloodstained chest in soothing circles, easing Jack's passing. "It's alright, Jack. You rest now."

"Per-fect," he choked out. "You-re... per-fect..."

_"You are!"_

_"You're just saying that."_

_"Like hell I am. You're brilliant."_

_"Love you too, Jack."_


	9. Five Minutes

**Author note:** Hey look, my first 'drabble' that's actually 100 words long! My NaNoWriMo story continues well and I have passed the 25k mark, so this has been posted to celebrate!

* * *

**(I Leave You Alone For) Five Minutes**

"Jack, what are you doing?"

Jack looked around wildly, caught his feet in the bottom of the sheet and fell to the bed, limbs flailing.

"Oh, for—" Ianto helped him back up. He gave the bed sheet that covered Jack's face a scrutinising glare.

Jack turned his head in the direction he thought Ianto was in. "Are you judging me?"

"Yes, Jack. This is me judging you."

"Oh."

"Why do you have the bed covers over your head?"

"Um. Forty two."

Silence.

"That's not going to work, is it?"

"As amused as I am," said Ianto. "No, no it isn't."


	10. Glass and Starlight

**Author note:** NaNoWriMo continues well, and to celebrate both me and Galadriel1010 reaching 30,000 words, I offer up a teeny, fluffy ficlet! Wahey!

* * *

**Glass and Starlight**

The glass canopy spread out above the two figures, both revealing and safeguarding the night sky. A perfect divider between the Us and It of the universe.

"But don't you want to just touch them?" said Ianto. "Again, I mean."

Jack watched him watching the stars. "Not really."

"Why not?"

Moonlight glanced off Ianto's face, catching the cheek bones, making his dark eyes glitter. Jack raised a hand and cupped one of those cheeks. "That's why," he said. "You think the stars are this warm?" Ianto looked about to say something witty. Jack cut him off. "You think the stars can touch you back, listen to your secrets, smile when they hear about your day?"

Ianto put his hand over Jack's, holding it to his cheek, smiling between Jack's fingers. "You're so daft," he said.

A wry grin. "Would you have me any other way?"

Ianto drew him close then, moving his hands to Jack's waist, turning them softly. "No," he murmured. "No, I wouldn't."

Jack drew back, appraising Ianto's expression in the near darkness.

"What?" said Ianto.

"Are you singing something in your head?"

Silence from Ianto.

"What is it?" Jack demanded.

"Just the way you are. Billy Joel."

"Now who's daft?"

Ianto dragged him back into his arms, held Jack as tight as he could. "You are," he whispered by Jack's ear, "because I bet you're singing it too."

"Don't go changing," said Jack, his voice rising and falling with the melody in his head. "To try and please me..."

"You've never let me down before— What?"

"You're singing," said Jack.

"Very observant," said Ianto.

"Out loud."

"Yes, I am."

"I'm going to kiss you now."

"I'm not going to stop you."

"Good."

Silence descended as Jack drowned out Ianto's reply with a demanding kiss. When Ianto finally broke free, gasping and trying to remember his name, he chuckled. "You're the daft one," he told Jack's earlobe.

Jack shrugged. "Somehow," he said slowly, "I think I can cope with that."


	11. Trapped

**Author note:** I have now passed the 37k mark on my NaNoWriMo, and if any of y'all want to go and read it, I'd be much obliged. :D

(it feels so strange not to put a word count here...)

* * *

**Trapped**

"Have you tried turning it anti-clockwise?"

"No," said Ianto. "Don't be silly, the thought never occurred to me!" He sent a frustrated glare over his shoulder. "Yes, I have tried turning it anti-clockwise. I'd have taken it off and danced the samba if I thought it would help—"

"I like that image," said Jack from the bed.

"If I thought it would help," Ianto stonily repeated. "But no dice. That trapdoor is jammed tight."

"And we're stuck here until, what?"

"Gwen should be in in a few hours," said Ianto. He trailed off at the flare of panic that shot across Jack's features. "What?"

"I maybe gave her the day off?"

"Jack."

"I was going to surprise you! The rift activity was minimal. It seemed like a safe bet."

"I'm surprised," said Ianto. "Don't get me wrong. Slowly roasting to death inside your cabin is my perfect idea of a date. No, really. Tell you what, how about I get those needles I left lying around and we can stick them under my nails! We can really make a night of it!"

"I'm sorry I messed up the heating, okay?"

Ianto beat his hand against the trapdoor again before turned around and leaning on the ladder. "Okay," he said in a small voice. "Why are you so calm anyway? I thought you hated being enclosed."

"Enclosed with you? Being trapped with you when you get hot and flustered and irate and your words come flying out, slick with snark and loose welsh vowels?" He paused for effect. "Oh yeah," said Jack. "I can't stand it. It's awful in here."

Ianto gave a soft, almost disbelieving laugh. "How do we get out?"

Jack arched an eyebrow. "We have to get out?"

"Jaaaack," Ianto whined petulantly.

"What? I have to try. And I still can't understand how you managed to get dressed without me noticing."

"I have magical powers you will never be able to comprehend," said Ianto, the picture of solemnity.

"Oh yeah?"

"Also, you were asleep."

Jack laughed. He patted the bed beside him. Ianto almost gave in.

"No," he said. "No, we are getting out of here. Do you still have that wrench lying around?"

"We left it by the water tower," said Jack. "Got a bit distracted, remember?"

"Not really. Want to remind me, before I 'snark' you to death?"

Jack pushed himself off the bed. "Deal."

***

Gwen entered the Hub and began to search the cluttered desks. She'd left those cinema vouchers somewhere around here... A low cacophony of mumbles and grunts reached her ears. She should have known better, really. If Jack was giving her the day off, it could only mean one thing.

The tiny voice inside her head telling her to go back outside was overwhelmed by her greater curiosity as she walked toward Jack's office.

She paused in the doorway.

That isn't right, Gwen thought, looking into the office, where a fallen metal folder had jammed the wheel of the trapdoor. She removed it and turned the wheel, eyes tight shut. She'd learnt her lesson there.

"Gwen?!"

"Is it safe to open my eyes?"

"Yes," Jack said at the same time as Ianto uttered a very insistent, "No!"

"I'm going to leave now, if that's okay." She retreated to the edge of the office, blindly searching until she had to clasp at the door for support, silent giggles wracking her body. "How long where you stuck there, anyway?"

"You can look," said Ianto. "And it was maybe a day."

Gwen opened her eyes to see the top of Ianto's head peering up through the gap, the serious expression on his face at odds with his rather flustered state, and she had to shut them again as the giggles took over.

"Have I got something on my face?" he deadpanned.

Gwen snorted. "I don't think you want me to answer that," she said. "I really don't."

Jack's head popped up behind Ianto's, and image reminded Gwen so much of a demented jack-in-a-Box that she had to laugh. Again.

"I'll leave you to it," she said, backing away.

When Gwen was gone, Jack turned to Ianto. He wiggled a hand up between them, cramped as they were in the tiny hatch, and wiped away a smear of something from Ianto's cheek.

"Ah," said Ianto. He stared from Jack's finger to Jack's intensely blue eyes. Jack wiggled his finger. Ianto rolled his eyes. "Okay fine," he said, "but this time the hatch stays open."

"I've heard that before..."


	12. Days Like This

**Author note:** Today's song is Rain, by Mika. I'm hooked on it!

* * *

**Days Like This**

Ianto slammed the tray down, eliciting a bone shuddering _crunch_ that made Jack look up from his desk, startled, and Gwen try to hunker down with her work, not wanting to get involved.

"Ianto?" Jack called across the room. "Hey, you alright?"

"Fine!" snapped Ianto. "I'm just peachy."

Gwen really did not want to get involved. Rising from her seat, she said, "Jack, I'm just going to cross reference this with something down in the Archives. Back in a tick."

Jack scowled at her back as she retreated. Once she had left, he stuck his hands in his pockets and wandered along the grilled pathways of the Hub to reach the kitchen area. He might even have affected a weak attempt at a whistle as he went.

Another crash as Ianto shoved the cleaned mugs viciously into their respective cupboards.

"Ianto?" He turned, and Jack gasped. "What the hell happened?"

"It's nothing," mumbled Ianto.

"Hell if it is," said Jack. He took a step towards him, catching the slight flinch of Ianto's clenched fists. "Tell me what happened. You only went out to run an errand!"

"I tripped. Out on the Plass. Those stupid steps." Ianto attempted a smile. It came out more like a grimace, and Jack was helpless not to hug him then.

"I don't believe that for a second," said Jack. He tilted Ianto's face using the pad of his thumb, gentle yet thorough. "Who did this?"

Ianto looked at him with wide eyes. "I actually am serious, Jack. I tripped. I bruise easy, you know that."

Jack recalled the many times he'd had to deal with Ianto's bruises, hating each purpled inflammation for the pain it caused the younger man, loathing that every mark was his own fault. "Guess I do," he said eventually. "Was that an overreaction I just had?"

"It might have been, yes. Although I do like the avenging angel thing you had going on for a moment."

"Yeah?"

Ianto quirked his lips into something resembling a real smile for a second. "Yes," he said.

"I worry, you know?"

"I know."

Jack glanced down. "You changed your tie."

"Spilled coffee on it."

"But that was the red one..."

A deep breath. "I know."

"So, basically, having a bad day, then?" said Jack.

"That would about sum it up, yes."

"Want me to make it better?"

"You could try—"

Jack cut him off with a finger to his lips. "I don't know about try," he said. "Captain Jack Harkness doesn't do things by half."

"Prove it," said Ianto.

Gwen came back with her arms full of paperwork to find the pair sprawled over the kitchen counters. She sighed and beat back a retreat to the Archives. It was going to be a long day.


	13. Nonstop

**Author note:** This little bit of nonsense dedicated to WishingWell44 for getting second chair in an orchestra! Whoo!

In other news, am collaborating with Galadriel1010 (when am I not?) and we appear to have created an entire side of the Torchwood/Doctor Who universe to mess around in. Gawds bless NaNoWriMo, and watch this space!

* * *

**Nonstop**

Jack Harkness crept through the dusty shelves of the Archive. Ianto hated surprises, sure, but everyone loved _this_ kind of surprise, right? It'd been a hard lately, what with Tosh and Owen—

No. Jack couldn't put the blame on them. If Torchwood was falling behind then the fault lay with him. He wouldn't sully Owen and Tosh's memory by blaming the current workload on two beautiful people who gave all they could and more besides.

Jack pulled himself together. Surprising Ianto. He was here to bring a smile to those tired eyes, watch them light up. He smiled at the endless rows of dust covered manila, and called out, "Ianto..."

No reply. Not even a shuffle of papers.

"Ianto?"

Jack turned the corner, brought himself level with Ianto's desk down here. He smiled at the sight before him and the hand holding the bottle of champagne (among other things) relaxed. This was one surprise he'd managed to _keep_ a secret. Hard to keep a lid things when Ianto went through all the bills...

But seeing Ianto with his head in an open book, mouth open and a tiny bit of dribble oozing onto the page below? Jack tightened his grip on the champagne bottle and did his best not to snort with laughter. A sleepy grunt from Ianto. That position couldn't be comfortable. "Ianto?" Jack said in his most whispery voice. He edged around the desk and put his lips close to Ianto's ear. "Hey, Yan? You in there?"

"Gzfs," said Ianto.

"I'll take that as a yes." He patted Ianto's shoulder. "Come on, if you wanna sleep, we can go upstairs."

"Nmph."

"Yes," Jack countered, putting his arms around Ianto's waist. Pressed a kiss to the neck before him. "You can't stay down here."

"Nvm'ack." A snuffle as Ianto wriggled in Jack's arms. He laughed, a soft sound between the dusty shelves.

"Stuff 'never mind'. You're coming upstairs," said Jack. He pulled Ianto from the seat, putting one leg back to support the young man's sleepy weight. "And that's final."

Eyes still closed, Ianto protested: "Fzff!"

Jack, by a strange mixture of full body hugs, frog marching and the occasional wandering hand, began to ease Ianto around the desk and out of the Archives. "Language."

"Fzff'ack!"

Jack chuckled. "And I love you too, honey."

They emerged into the Hub proper. "'ack?"

"Yes?" said Jack. He half dragged, half supported Ianto across the side of the room to the sofa. Cradled Ianto to the squishy folds. Let Ianto nuzzle into him.

"'ack," Ianto murmured, face pressed to Jack's chest.

"Yeah?"

A contented sigh. "'ack."

Jack stroked Ianto's hair, humming softly.

When the morning alarm blared some hours later, Jack and Ianto both slept straight through it. The job had been hard lately, and everyone loves a nice surprise, even if it is waking up to find yourself in your boss's lap.

Ianto didn't feel like complaining.


	14. Wrappers

**Author note:** Made the mistake of listening to the Torchwood soundtrack and The Ballad of Ianto Jones is about to make me cry... Hope this cheers up anyone else who needs it. :)

* * *

**Wrappers**

Jack raised his head. Peered across the tiny room. "Ianto?"

Ianto didn't turn. "Jack?"

"What are you doing?"

Ianto grinned into the drawer. "What does it look like?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't have asked," said Jack.

"I'm just tidying. You know me."

"I do, but why are you—" Ianto shifted to the side, letting him see. Jack arched an eyebrow.

"What?" said Ianto, emulating as much innocence as he could wearing Jack's shirt (just Jack's shirt).

"Those don't need to be categorised," Jack said with a smirk.

"I beg to differ."

"I'll bet," said Jack. He crossed his legs under the duvet, leaned his elbow on his knee and his chin on his palm. "What are the categories, then?

Ianto swallowed. Straight faced. Businesslike. "Ribbing, flavour, colour."

"Colour is important?"

"You noticed how often red's been used lately?"

Jack conceded this. "I love it when you coordinate."

A grin. "I know."


	15. Cranberries

**Author note:** _So here it is Merry Christmas, everybody's having fun, look to the future now, it's only just beguuunnnn~ _

As ever, reviews are love. I apologise in advance for the mental images, I really do.

* * *

**Cranberries**

"Jack?" Ianto stuck his head into the office. "Jack, I've got those..." He trailed off. "Jack?"

"Down here!"

Ianto walked around the desk, peered down the manhole, wiggled the file he held. "I've got those reports you asked for."

Jack's grin did nothing to make Ianto think he could get out of this without trouble. Tinsel wrapped around Jack's neck in shimmering twists.

This couldn't be good.

"It's Christmas eve, Ianto," said Jack. "Why are you so diligent?"

"I'm diligent because I get paid for it. Even on Christmas eve."

"No charitable goodwill, then? Getting in the spirit of things?"

"I put a couple of quid into a dubiously sober Santa's money box this morning. If you're suggesting I hunt down aliens for Queen and Country and not expect a pay check at the end..." He folded his arms. "Actually. You could have something there."

Jack had lost him. "I do?"

"Imagine how much we could raise. A tinsel covered weevil on every street corner. 'Donate or I'll go for your jugular!' Although it would probably be something more along the lines of 'Argh! Rawr! Growl!'"

Jack blinked.

"No?"

"I think you just killed my brain," said Jack.

"What a terrible loss for Queen and Country."

Jack's hand snaked around his foot. The grin grew more predatory.

"Don't you dare," said Ianto.

"It's the season to be jolly. Lighten up."

"It's the season for a boot to your head if you don't let go."

"I'll give you a soft landing."

"I'll give you concussion."

Jack yanked hard. Ianto gave a yelp, and the files went flying. He lost his balance and slid down the manhole, landing in Jack's waiting arms.

"Concussion is worth it," he said.

"Don't _do_ that!" Ianto swore, still shuddering and trying to get his breath back. "You could have killed me, I'll have you know."

"I'll have _you_ know that I have mistletoe," said Jack, as if that would make things better.

Breathless but not above snark, Ianto said, "That's nice."

Jack tightened his hold, not about to let Ianto go however much he struggled.

"Jack, there's work to be done—"

"There's _something_ to be done, that's for sure."

Ianto stopped struggling. Jack let him stand up, crowded him back against the ladder.

"Jack..."

"Ianto." Jack's smile was fast becoming a different type of predatory. It seemed like Jack was looking at him and thinking 'cranberry sauce'.

"Please, not tinned," said Ianto.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Jack toyed with Ianto's tie. "If you want to get back to work," he whispered into Ianto's neck, "just say the word."

Ianto shivered. The tinsel tickled his skin as Jack brushed along above his suddenly too tight collar. "When you put it like that..."

"Tis the season to be jolly?" asked Jack.

"How strong is that tinsel?"

"Why, Mr Jones, you shock me."

"Nothing shocks you, Jack Harkness. You're resolutely unshockable. It's one of your defining characteristics."

Jack ground into him, teeth nipping his earlobe. "Anything else that defines me?"

"A few things..." Ianto unwound the tinsel, elbows knocking the wall in the cramped space, and he slid it down Jack's back, ensnaring him in glittering twine. "Innovation, for one."

"I take back the diligent comment," said Jack, breathless. "No way is that a bad thing."

"Yes," said Ianto. "I thought you might..."

Several minutes later, an exultant shout of "You can't do that with a candy cane! Think of the children!" echoed out of Jack's office, closely followed by a moan.

Several hours after that, Jack and Ianto sat snuggled up on the sofa, dishevelled, red-faced and happy in that extra-special 'we know we're sappy and we love it' kind of way.

"God bless us," said Jack, "every—"

Ianto pressed his hand to Jack's mouth. "Oh no you don't," he warned. "If you say that, I'll have to shoot you." He replaced his hands with his lips, kissed away Jack's protest. "And don't you dare say it'd be worth it."

Jack pouted. Ianto kissed that away too.


	16. Stripes

**Author note:** This is a present for Rachel, who's prompt was 'Stripy mugs and comedy teapots'. I hope you like it, dear, and a merry Christmas to everyone!

* * *

**Stripes**

Jack opened the cupboard door, hands umm-ing and ah-ing over which mug to chose. He picked one out at random, gave it a good once over. (Even with Ianto diligent in his marigolds, grime got missed.) Approval gained, Jack set the mug down and began to route through the other cupboards for—

"Jack Harkness, if you are looking for instant, I shall have to shoot you."

Jack whirled, a grin already forming on his face. He could worm his way out of this situation _easily_.

And then his outstretched, imploring hand caught the mug and sent it flying.

Ianto and Jack stared at the rainbow shards. "Oops," said Jack.

Ianto went to his knees, picked up one of the multicoloured fragments. "I got you this."

Surprise. "You did?"

The fragment fell back to the floor with an echoing _chink_. Ianto looked up. A wry, squinting smile. "Yeah," he said. "Doesn't matter though. Just a mug."

"I don't remember—" Jack watched him pick up the pieces, place them neatly on a sheet of newspaper. Where had that come from? Jack swore the man was a ninja at times. A cleaning ninja. A cleaning ninja with a really nice taste in suits... "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up. Someone could hurt themselves."

"We get hunted by aliens on a daily basis, and you're worried about scraps of broken crockery?"

Jack watched from above as Ianto's hands stilled, stopped. "You're right." His laugh sounded wrong. "You're right. I'm being silly, aren't I?"

He stood. The smile was wrong. Jack frowned. Horrible sense of déjà vu, and wasn't _that_ always fun? "Ianto."

"You can clear it up, sir," said Ianto, "if you rate it above evisceration by weevil." Polite expression. Tight and controlled. Thinned lips.

"_Ianto_."

"Sir?"

And then it came back to him. "Pembrokeshire."

Ianto said nothing.

"That was the mug that went with..." Jack trailed off. Dove to another cupboard. Pulled out a teapot. Not just any teapot, mind you. This was the teapot to end all teapots. "That was the mug you got me after I got you this."

Some hope in the crease of Ianto's eyes.

Jack ploughed on.

"On that weekend away we had? Stayed in a cottage? You were pining for it for weeks afterwards. Said you even missed the leaking roof."

"And you came in the next day with a chipped novelty teapot that looked exactly like the place," Ianto finished for him.

"Yeah," said Jack.

"I had to get you something in return—"

"No, you didn't," Jack countered.

Ianto ignored him. Especially his grin. Damn that grin. Lascivious didn't even begin to cover it. "I had to get you something in return," said Ianto, "and we'd seen so many rainbows that weekend...."

"Yeah," said Jack, voice softer in memory. He stared at the rainbow shards between their feet. "What did you say to me?"

"Everyone wants happiness, no one wants pain, but you can't make a rainbow without a little rain. I think I got it out of a cracker or something."

"It was nice."

"It was sappy."

"It was sappy-nice."

"I'll never understand how you a man like you can manage to pull off that combination," said Ianto. He chuckled. It sounded right. Jack relaxed. "Did you want coffee then, before all of this happened?" Ianto gestured to the mess.

"Not really," said Jack. "It's just fun to wind you up."

He ducked the piece of mug Ianto threw at him.


	17. Downpour

**Author note:** Working with a prompt from Orion Lyonesse 'Cats in the Rain', this is what my brain cooked up at one in the morning, so I apologise. This is a sort of fanfic of a fanfic. If anyone here hasn't read Galadriel1010's work of sheer brilliance _Just A Mistake_, then ruddy well do so! Tis the perfect mixture of Long Distance Angst, Reunited Fluff, Jack, Ianto and Kittens.

* * *

**Downpour**

The tourist office door burst open, a gust of wind catching it and making it difficult for the man to close up again. The very disgruntled cat in his arms did nothing to help matters.

"Tybalt? Look, Tyb, would you just— ah! Alright!" Jack put the sopping wet, black and white cat down on the floor. Ianto peered up from his paperwork at them. "Lovely day," said Jack, shaking out his coat.

"Oh yes?"

"Yep. I only feel like _one_ of my ears has been drowned."

Ianto laughed. Then froze. He looked at his feet, where a still dripping Tybalt had begun to wind around his right leg, and he shuddered.

"Cold?" said Jack, voice sickly sweet.

Ianto shook his head. A purr sounded from below the desk, and then Tybalt leapt up into his lap, soggy tail brushing in Ianto's face. Ianto yelped. "Tybalt!"

Tybalt sank in his claws. Curled up, refusing to be moved. He'd made it through the watery nightmare outside, in the arms of Big Coat, and now he was happy and safe and warming on his Master and no _way_ was anyone going to move him...

"What are we going to do with you, eh?" Ianto chided. He tried to brush the specks of water off his paperwork. Jack beat him to it, in a way, and leant over the desk, gelled hair dripping like stalactites in fast motion. "And you! You're more trouble than this monster!"

"Yeah, but I kiss better," said Jack.

Ianto muttered, "You hope you do," but when Jack leaned in for closer inspection all he got was a brazen smile.


	18. Champagne and Stardust

**Author note:** Happy new year! Second fic update of the day. Go me. And I started this before drinking the champagne, so if the second half is a little... fuzzy (we'll go with fuzzy) then I apologise. New year's resolution? I should probably write less and revise more. But I won't.

*raises actual champagne glass* Have a good 'un, peeps!

* * *

**Champagne and Stardust**

The dried stain of champagne, tacky to the touch and sticking to Ianto's fingers as he tidied up the kitchen area, made him pause for thought. The three of them at Torchwood had had a busy run of it this Christmas. What was it about extra terrestrials that made them enact their nefarious schemes during the festive season? Some sense of space age melodrama, perhaps?

Ianto shook his head. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to solve the mystery of the Booze Smear. He reached across for a dampened dishcloth and flicked it out. Ready for action. Ready to strike. No mark was too sticky, no stain too... absorbed?

Ianto rubbed at the mark. It showed no signs of giving up. He switched hands and muttered, "There's something I ought to tell you."

He bent over the worktop and scrubbed until the surface was smooth and tack-free. "I am not left handed!"

A cough.

Ianto composed his expression and turned, dishcloth still in hand. Jack leant in the doorway, one ankle tucked behind the other, arms folded. Amusement twinkled behind Jack's eyes, and Ianto felt his back stiffen.

On the defensive, he said, "Can I help you, sir?"

"That depends," said Jack. "You don't by any chance happen to have six fingers on your right hand?"

Ianto sucked the inside of his cheeks. Blinked once. He wouldn't crack before Jack, he couldn't crack before Jack... "Do you always begin conversations this way?"

Silence. Brokered only by gentle breaths and muted heartbeats.

Jack cracked first. "Okay, okay," he said, waving off Ianto's small but nevertheless smug smile. "I give in. I can't remember anything else."

"What, not even—" Ianto paused to adopt a suitably damsel-in-distress like pose and then said, with grating falsetto, "You mock my pain!" He drew back a step and leant against the countertop, folding his arms to mirror Jack. Ianto arched an eyebrow. "Life is pain, highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something."

Jack snorted.

"I have a question for you," Ianto said when they'd both composed themselves enough.

"Shoot."

"Why can I smell champagne?"

Jack grinned, took his hand and dragged him out into the conference room. Two full-to-the-brim flutes of champagne winked at Ianto in the dimmed light. An empty glass rested in Gwen's twitching hand, her head slumped forward against the table.

"We may have had one bottle already," said Jack. "Just while we were waiting. You know how it is."

"You're meant to wait for midnight."

Jack shrugged. Pulled out a seat for him. "Impatience can be a virtue." He gestured to the snoring Gwen. "We're all alone..."

"Have you given the weevils this five star treatment?" Ianto said, ignoring the chair. He circled around the table, tracing its edge with his fingertip. "I'm sure they'd love a round of Auld Lang Syne."

Jack tilted his head. "You don't want five star?"

"I've never wanted five star. I don't _need_ five star."

"That a fact?" He mirrored Ianto's pace, and they met at the head of the table, screen flashing to their side, Gwen snoring beyond. Jack leaned in, almost brushing his lips against Ianto's. "Alright then," he said. And he drew back.

Ianto blinked. "Pardon?"

"If you don't want it," said Jack, "you don't get it."

"No, but..." Ianto blinked again. The low lights. The smell of champagne. _Jack_. The smell of Jack. His brain just wasn't working. "That's not fair."

Jack paced backwards and turned, placing himself out of Ianto's reach. He reached for one of the champagne glasses. Raised it toward Ianto. "Cheers."

And he drank.

And Ianto watched him swill it around his mouth.

Watched him savour the bubbles on his tongue.

Watched him swallow. Slow and sensuous.

Ianto's tie felt, all of a sudden, too tight around his neck.

Jack grinned and held out his hand. "Come with me."

Ianto took it, following where Jack led.

They ended up on the invisible lift paving stone, both champagne glasses in Ianto's hands while Jack operated the lift with his wrist strap. It reached Plass level just as the first fireworks went off. Ianto passed one glass to Jack, and they toasted each other silently. All around them, as oblivious to Jack and Ianto as Jack and Ianto were to them, people began to sing.


	19. Trying

**Author note:** Has anyone seen the satellite images of the UK? Looks like something out of The Day After Tomorrow!

Anyway. Progress on Starlight Promises and Stranger Than Fiction is... progressing, I guess. Wanted to write _something_ tonight, and after a 'snow' prompt from Lucy Saxon, this crept into my mind...

* * *

**Trying**

Ianto slipped and went skidding forward, trying to regain his balance. A clump of heavy ice caught under his feet, and he fell forward, plunging his face into the powdery snow.

"Fuck."

He pushed himself up again, bare hands slipping, feeling red raw on the harsh crust of snow.

"Fuck, that's cold."

A snarl sounded behind him, ringing out in the empty street. Flakes began to fall from the sky, reflecting like orange motes under the interspersed lampposts.

Where was Jack when you needed him?

Ianto picked up the pace.

"Fuckfuckfuck."

One hand seized the lamppost on the corner and he used it to swing himself around at speed, feet skidding again on the iced cobbles, while his other hand grappled for his phone.

And was greeted by empty pocket after empty pocket.

Ianto swore again. The damn thing had probably fallen out when he tripped. He was alone in a world of ice and whispers. His scream would carry, but no one would be around to hear it.

Probably all tucked up like sensible people at night.

Ianto wished he were still a sensible person. The concept seemed to come with such fabulous perks.

The rate of snowfall increased. Visibility dropped to zero. Ianto's feet caught and tripped on so many things as he ran that it was less of an escape and more of a constant fall forwards.

A brick wall loomed out of nowhere.

The snarls rang out over his shoulder.

Ianto wheeled, and he slipped.

His head hit the wall.

Blinding white flashed across his vision.

The snarls resolved into one solid whine.

Ianto struggled to regain his feet. He wouldn't die lying down. Wouldn't take this lying down. Wouldn't just give up.

Queen and Country and sodding frostbite.

Death by evisceration.

Go down fighting.

Ianto raised his fists, shifting his weight from foot to foot even as the weevil appeared before him.

"Ianto," it said.

Ianto blinked.

The weevil stepped forward. In a sing-song voice, it said, "Ianto..."

Ianto steeled himself. Talking alien shit eaters be damned. Curiosity killed the cat.

The weevil grinned, and the sight was such that Ianto froze.

What?

No!

He had to move! He had to fight!

He couldn't move.

The weevil advanced, almost leering. "So silly, Ianto."

It pounced.

Ianto found his mouth, and screamed.

"Ianto!"

Everywhere! Heavy and oppressing warmth, pressing him down and down and down and—

"Ianto, snap out of it!"

After a quick search, Ianto regained the use of his eyes. He opened them and looked up. "Jack?"

Jack's expression, stuck somewhere between being amused and bewildered, frowned down at him. "You alright there? I leave for a few minutes and come back and you've managed to both kick the covers off and then kick me."

"I kicked you?"

"Repeatedly."

"Oh."

Jack bent down and slipped back under the duvet next to him.

"Sorry," said Ianto, rolling over to make more room in the cramped bed.

"Nightmare?" guessed Jack.

"Something like that..." Ianto trailed off, staring at the low bunker ceiling. "Can— can you promise me something?"

"I'll try my best."

"If this cold weather gets worse, can we leave the frozen denizens of Cardiff to fend for themselves?"

Jack laughed. "That's kind of our job, though." He brought up a hand, talked into an imaginary phone. "'You're being mauled by a... a what? A hyper intelligent shade of the colour blue? No, sorry, we can't make it, it's a bit nippy out...' Somehow I don't see us doing so well with that, Yan."

Ianto shrugged. "Worth a shot."

They lay in silence, the ticking of Jack's alarm clock the only thing marking time's passage. Ianto sometimes thought that, without that tiny piece of red lit technology, this place would feel like a tomb.

Entrenched in sleep and memories.

"Promise me something else?"

Jack inclined his head.

"Don't dress up as a weevil this Halloween. It wasn't funny last time, and if you do it this year, I will have to shoot you. Again. And really mean it."

With a laugh, Jack snuggled closer, pillowing his head on Ianto's shoulder. "You're shivering."

"Don't be ridonculous, sir. You've just put me on the wrong setting. You need to try 'sleep' as opposed to 'vibrate'."

Jack pushed at Ianto's arm and rolled him over so that Ianto's neck rested on Jack's left arm and Jack's right arm held him tight by the waist. He brushed his lips against Ianto's ear. "Vibrate, eh?"

Ianto hummed, shivering for different reasons.

A chuckle. "Sleep, Yan."

"Were you about to make a comment about finding my settings?"

"The thought never crossed my mind."

"It'd need a bridge."

"I thought you wanted to sleep."

"And I thought _you_ were a weevil. Ha."

After a long pause, Jack said, "Not so good at argument comebacks, are you?"

"Shut up, Jack," said Ianto, pushing backward into Jack's dry warmth. "I'm trying to sleep."


	20. Bunnies

**Author note:** Random, I think, does not even begin to cover this.

* * *

**Bunnies**

"Bunnies," said Ianto.

Jack looked up from his desk. Stared at Ianto and the cage full of white fluff he carried. "Pardon?"

"Bunnies," Ianto said again, wiggling the cage a little.

"I can see that..."

Ianto waited.

"Umm," said Jack.

"What do you want me to do with them?"

"The bunnies?"

"Yes, Jack, the bunnies."

"Where did they come from?"

Ianto affected a serious expression. "Well, when a mummy rabbit and a daddy rabbit love each other very much—"

"Very funny, Ianto.

"Thank you, sir."

"Can I ask where you found them, then?"

"You can."

Jack pursed his lips. "And?"

"You _can_ ask me where I found them..." said Ianto. He took a step forward and rested the weight of the cage on the corner of Jack's desk. "You're going to get annoyed soon, aren't you?"

"It's a possibility."

"But what," said Ianto, "if I did this." And he reached a hand inside the cage and carefully brought out the smallest creature inside.

And placed it dead centre on Jack's paperwork.

Jack felt his heart wibble.

"Well?" said Ianto.

Jack sniffed and forced his gaze away from the desk. He wasn't looking and it wasn't cute and he wouldn't give in so easily. "Get back to your work, Ianto."

Ianto gathered up the tiny rabbit and retreated, grinning to himself. "Maybe I'll show them to Gwen," Ianto called over his shoulder. "She might squeak louder than you did."

Jack wasn't looking and Ianto wasn't cute when he smirked and _damn it_ he wasn't giving in so easily.

Several minutes later, echoing through the levels of the Hub, Gwen gave a squeal of delight. Jack shook his head, laughing softly into his paperwork.


	21. Priceless

**Priceless**

Priceless  
_adj.  
_**1.** Of inestimable worth; invaluable._  
_**2.** Highly amusing, absurd, or odd.

"The first marker was set directly opposite from the beacon at a distance of exactly nine and three quarter inches," said Ianto, gesturing the the screen. Jack had asked for a progress report on one of the low priority Rift artefacts. Because low priority didn't mean 'stick it on a shelf, we'll get around to it at some point, honest'. "Which enabled the two to transmit information, but only if held horizontally. Further experimentation and one case of butter fingers later—" Ianto sent a mock glare in Gwen's direction, and Jack chuckled. "—lead us to discover that if held diagonally, with the first and third markers lining up... Jack, are you okay?"

"Diagonally," said Jack.

Gwen sat up a little straighter. "Jack?"

"Diagon. Alley."

Ianto bit the inside of his cheek, trying to stifle the smirk of realisation. "Oh, Jack..."

"Come on!"

Gwen was shaking her head. "That's bad, that is."

"How long did it take you to get it, then?" said Jack, pride wounded. Gwen just laughed again.

Ianto folded his arms across his chest and said, "Out of curiosity... How long did it take you to get Knockturn Alley?"

Jack frowned. "Knockturn..." A pause. "Oh."

Gwen had to cover her mouth, body shaking with laughter. The expression on Jack's face was priceless. Ianto smirked again. Jack scowled at them both, and then grinned too.

Looking across at Jack and Gwen as they began to duel with their pens, Ianto's smile turned fond. The seriousness and severity of the moment turning into a rare one of light-hearted fun.

Priceless.

He ducked a biro as it sailed toward his head. Seeing Jack's attempt at an apologetic smile made pretending to be in a huff about it totally worth the effort.

* * *

**Author note:** *raises shame-faced hand (yes, a hand can be shame-faced...) for only getting Knockturn Alley yesterday*

For anyone reading my story Starlight Promises, it may be going on a bit of a hiatus while I fine tune the Plot. Young Jack and John are in for one helluva ride, let me tell you...


	22. Thief

**Author note:** This technically-a-drabble-cause-it-actually-has-100-words-for-once popped out of nowhere just now. I do apologise.

For anyone wondering after progress on Starlight Promises or Stranger Than Fiction... Yeah. Life and distraction have gotten a leetle bit in the way there, but I promise they'll be updated as soon as I've found moar Plot!

* * *

**Thief**

Ianto couldn't feel his feet when he woke up. He sighed, listening to the snuffled breathing on his right. "Jack, I swear if you don't stop stealing the duvet at night—"

"What?"

Ianto frowned and turned his head. "Were you pretending to be asleep?"

"I... might have been."

"I'm not going to ask."

Jack grinned, stretched languidly and then dragged Ianto into the nest of his arms.

"This doesn't make up for stealing the covers," Ianto told Jack's shoulder.

"Sleep."

"I'm not tired!"

"Sleeeeeep."

Ianto tried to look up. "You die now."

Jack chuckled and patted Ianto's head. "Sleep."


End file.
